


Murmures océans

by AlenaAeterna



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Family, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: Les voix deviennent plus pressantes et Carina comprend qu'elle ne peut pas continuer à passer sa vie sur la terre. Son sang lui crie de rejoindre la mer et de sortir de sa chrysalide.





	Murmures océans

**Murmures océans**

Les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, Carina observe le soleil qui se couche, le cœur lourd. Les rires joyeux d'Henry et de ses parents lui parviennent, ravivant la douleur de sa solitude. Les Turner font pourtant preuve d'une grande sympathie envers elle, ils ont accepté de l'accueillir chez eux alors que leur maison n'est pas immense. La jeune femme n'a pas pu refuser, découvrant pour la première fois ce qu'est un foyer chaleureux et une compagnie agréable. Même si leur histoire est atypique, baignant dans les légendes des mers, ils forment une famille éclatante de joie où père et fils apprennent à se connaître après vingt longues années sans pouvoir réellement profiter de leur présence respective. Sans compter sur les regards tendres d'Elizabeth envers les deux hommes de sa vie.

Les premiers jours, Carina n'a eu aucun mal à se fondre dans ce bonheur, savourant un sentiment qui lui était inconnu et qui a marqué son âme de différentes façons. Mais les semaines sont désormais difficiles à vivre, elle est face à quelque chose qu'elle a longtemps cherché et qui lui a été pris violemment. Toutes les connaissances amassées dans le but de retrouver son père ont amené sa route à croiser celle de pirates peu recommandables, la conduisant vers des lieux inconnus et dangereux, la jetant presque dans les bras de la Mort en personne, sous les traits du capitaine Salazar. Ce trident qu'elle désirait tant a précipité son malheur, elle aurait pu perdre Henry. Et au final, c'est un autre morceau de son cœur qui s'est détaché d'elle, ce jour-là, la privant d'une famille.

Essuyant rageusement les larmes traîtresses qui coulent sur ses joues, Carina tend la main vers le journal délavé qui repose à côté d'elle, sur le sable. L'encre des pages a presque entièrement disparu mais le contenu n'a plus d'importance maintenant que le trident de Poséidon a été brisé. Seul le souvenir qui accompagne l'objet est utile à la jeune femme, lui prouvant qu'elle n'a rien rêvé de son aventure. Le creux sur la couverture est l'unique vestige d'un joyau qui était là pour lui apporter de l'argent et qu'elle n'a pas interprété de cette manière. Le tracé de la constellation est une souffrance supplémentaire mais aussi un signe, lui rappelant que son père est toujours là auprès d'elle, même si elle ne l'a presque pas connu, le temps seulement de comprendre qui il était pour elle avant son sacrifice.

Elle sait qu'Henry fait ce qu'il peut pour l'occuper, pour éviter de la voir se morfondre, mais l'appel de la mer est bien plus fort. Chaque matin et chaque soir, Carina vient s'asseoir sur la plage, laissant les vagues atteindre ses jambes, imaginant qu'un navire surgira de l'horizon pour l'emporter. Elle n'a pas dit à Henry que le besoin de retourner sur les flots l'obsède, il est si bien sur la terre ferme, loin des malédictions des marins, du  _Hollandais Volant_  et du  _Black Pearl_. Will et Elizabeth n'ont pas voulu prendre le large, leur passé est derrière eux et ils ont choisi la tranquillité des continents malgré leurs actes anciens de piraterie. Henry n'a pas prononcé le vœu de quitter le rivage et la jeune femme se sent coupable d'être attirée par l'étendue bleue.

Avec un soupir résigné, Carina serre le journal contre sa poitrine, levant la tête vers les étoiles. Ses talents d'astronome, si rares pour une femme de son époque, lui ont permis de découvrir de nombreuses choses mais il y en a encore plus sur les océans. Les mystères sur la mer et l'immortalité n'ont pas tous été résolus, il y a tant de légendes aussi étonnantes que le trident et elle aimerait participer à des voyages pour les trouver. C'est une érudite, elle ne se voit pas être une épouse parfaite, prête à élever des enfants sans jamais repartir sur les eaux. Bien sûr, c'est une autre pensée qu'elle dissimule à Henry, par peur de l'éloignement. Il est son seul point de repère dans ce monde où elle n'est rien mais ils ne partagent pas les mêmes rêves d'avenir malgré leurs instants passés ensemble.

\- Carina !

La jeune femme ne réagit pas, elle reste immobile, attendant d'avoir Henry dans son champ de vision. Elle lui sourit alors qu'il s'installe à côté d'elle, savourant le vent frais qui agite leurs cheveux. Le jeune homme jette un coup d'œil sur le journal que Carina tient encore contre elle, un peu agacé de se rendre compte qu'elle ne le quitte pas. Il tend une main vers elle mais suspend son geste avant d'observer lui-aussi l'horizon. Il n'a pas évoqué ses craintes devant ses parents mais il a bien vu qu'un fossé se creuse entre lui et la jeune femme, s'élargissant chaque jour, au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapproche de l'océan.

\- Je ne peux plus vivre ici, souffle soudainement Carina. J'ai besoin de sentir les vagues agiter un navire, de suivre un cap et de naviguer.

\- Tout va si bien pourtant, réplique Henry avec un pincement au cœur. Toi et moi, sans devoir avoir peur des fantômes de la mer, réunis à jamais.

\- Nous ne sommes pas tes parents, murmure tendrement la jeune femme. Ils ont vécu de dangereuses aventures, ils ont croisé la route de Davy Jones, ce sont des pirates. J'ai passé mon temps à apprendre, à réfuter les accusations de sorcellerie parce que j'aimais trop les étoiles. Mon père est mort pour me sauver mais il a offert sa vie à l'océan et je serai plus proche de lui sur les eaux.

Le fils du couple Turner fronce les sourcils, comprenant que Carina poursuit une ombre impossible à atteindre. Il se demande, pour la première fois, si ses parents ont bien fait d'évoquer leur passé. Henry a aperçu plusieurs fois une flamme de curiosité dans les yeux de sa tendre amie lorsque Will et Elizabeth ont parlé de la sorcière Tia Dalma, capable de ramener à la vie le capitaine Barbossa et d'envoyer un équipage au-delà de la mort pour ressusciter Jack Sparrow. Même si Carina est une femme de science, elle a eu assez de temps pour croire aux légendes de la mer et pour se faire une idée de la vérité. Henry craint de la perdre si elle se lance dans une quête trop longue au bout de laquelle elle n'aura qu'une amère déception. En brisant le trident de Poséidon, ils ont bousculé l'équilibre de la mer et ils ignorent si les anciens mythes sont encore réels.

\- Je ne pense pas que ton père aurait apprécié te voir partir sur l'océan avec les dangers qui s'y trouvent.

\- Tu ne connaissais pas mon père, Henry. Will et Elizabeth m'ont beaucoup appris à son sujet, de même que Jack.

Elle se souvient des paroles du capitaine du  _Black Pearl_  et de la mélancolie dans ses yeux. Après avoir combattu Barbossa, Jack a fini par presque le considérer comme un ami et il a été touché par sa mort. Le capitaine Sparrow lui a longuement parlé de la malédiction qui a touché son père et ses marins, des squelettes qui arpentaient le  _Black Pearl_  en pleine nuit, sous les rayons de la lune. Il lui a avoué avoir tué son père autrefois puis ils se sont mutuellement aidés pour survivre, contre Davy Jones, contre la Compagnie des Indes, et aussi contre Barbe Noire. Les récits sur le célèbre Hector Barbossa ont bercé ses rêves pendant plusieurs jours et elle veut maintenant suivre ses traces. Elle n'est pas comme Elizabeth, elle ne se cachera pas dans les terres, voulant brandir son identité comme les pirates hissent leurs couleurs.

\- Tu n'as pas connu la piraterie, rétorque Henry sur un ton calme. Nous avons passé peu de temps sur leurs navires, nous appartenons aux îles, pas à la mer.

\- Ton père et ton grand-père ont foulé le  _Hollandais Volant_ , ta mère a été élue pour diriger les pirates. N'as-tu pas cette envie de faire comme eux ? De vivre sur les mers, de rencontrer des légendes ?

Son expression reflète une immense avidité alors qu'elle serre encore plus fort contre elle le journal légué par son père. Son regard a quitté l'horizon pour fixer les étoiles, celles qui guident les bateaux, celles dont elle est l'héritière par son nom. Elle attend la réponse d'Henry et remarque qu'il ne parle pas. Il se contente de se lever et de lui tendre une main qu'elle saisit dans un soupir. Sa chevelure noire se fond dans la nuit alors qu'elle sent contre elle la chaleur de la paume du jeune homme. Ce dernier plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Carina, lisant dans ses pupilles qu'elle n'est pas parfaitement heureuse de sa situation. Il l'attire contre lui, posant une main sur sa nuque pour l'embrasser, cherchant à lui transmettre l'intensité de ses sentiments, pour la garder près de lui.

La jeune femme finit par le repousser doucement d'une pression sur son torse, les lèvres tremblantes. Le baiser d'Henry n'a eu aucun impact sur elle, elle ne ressent plus cet amour violent qu'elle éprouvait lors de leurs premiers jours à deux. Elle voudrait s'excuser mais elle ne dit rien, le regardant s'éloigner alors qu'il rentre. Carina se retourne vers les flots et avance, l'ourlet de sa robe traînant dans l'eau alors que le liquide froid mouille ses chevilles. Elle ne s'arrête pas pour autant, continuant à aller de l'avant alors que le courant fait bouger le tissu autour de ses jambes. Il y a des voix, si lointaines et si proches à la fois, des sons envoûtants qui l'appellent à prendre sa place dans les mers. Ouvrant légèrement la bouche, Carina prononce un nom, sur un ton bas, comme pour éviter de se faire entendre.

\- Capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Sa supplication est emportée par le vent, loin du rivage. Alors qu'elle perd espoir, un navire aux voiles noires apparaît à l'horizon, rapide et majestueux. Une barque s'en détache et vient vers elle, amenant un marin qui la salue en arrivant à sa hauteur. La jeune femme monte à bord, portant d'une main sa lourde robe alors que l'autre tient toujours le journal délavé. Son cœur bat la chamade lorsque ses pieds finissent par toucher le  _Black Pearl_  et elle cligne plusieurs fois des paupières, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle voit. Jack lui adresse l'un de ses fameux sourires amusés en mimant une révérence moqueuse alors qu'elle sent grandir en elle une bulle de joie. Les matelots ne semblent pas aussi heureux qu'elle, certains se mettent à chuchoter sur le malheur qu'engendre la présence d'une femme à bord mais le capitaine Sparrow les fait taire d'un mouvement de la main.

\- Mes chers amis, réjouissez-vous. Au moins, avec elle, nous garderons nos réserves de rhum !

L'enthousiasme de Jack devient contagieux et les marins rient, même s'ils sont nombreux à ne pas comprendre la référence de leur capitaine. Pour sa part, lui n'a pas oublié l'incident du rhum avec Elizabeth et il préfère nettement le calme apparent de Carina. Même s'il tient à garder un œil sur elle, parce qu'elle est une femme et qu'elle a dans ses veines le sang de son vieil ennemi. La jeune femme détaille le  _Black Pearl_  avec admiration, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu, redécouvrant le célèbre navire.

\- Où allons-nous, capitaine Sparrow ? demande Carina en plongeant son regard dans celui de Jack.

\- À vous de me le dire, répond le concerné en lui tendant son compas.

La jeune femme sert l'objet entre ses mains et l'ouvre, découvrant une boussole qui n'indique pas le Nord. Elle songe à son plus grand désir et fixe l'aiguille qui bouge, faisant le tour du cadrant avant de pointer vers une direction précise. Jack se penche au-dessus de son épaule et crie haut et fort qu'ils ont un cap avant de récupérer sa boussole. Attendant que les marins soient dispersés, le capitaine du  _Black Pearl_  entraîne Carina vers le gouvernail.

\- Qu'avez-vous souhaité ? s'enquiert Jack avec beaucoup de curiosité.

\- Vous le savez déjà, murmure la jeune femme. Vous connaissez les légendes aussi bien que moi.

Elle lui montre le journal légué par son père d'où quelques documents jaunis dépassent. Un nouveau sourire étire les lèvres du capitaine Sparrow alors que Carina arbore une expression amusée.

\- Le nom d'Idunn vous est-il familier ?

Jack cherche longuement dans sa mémoire, boit une rasade de rhum puis répond par la négative. La jeune femme lui donne alors quelques pages dérobées sur les continents.

\- C'est une déesse qui détient des pommes censées rajeunir quiconque en mangera une.

\- Les déesses et les pommes, c'est de famille on dirait, s'amuse le capitaine. J'ai mis de côté la Fontaine de Jouvence, je peux bien partir en quête d'un peu de pommes.

Carina voit avec satisfaction qu'une lueur victorieuse brille dans les yeux de Jack et elle devine qu'elle a gagné.

\- Et si nous ne trouvons pas ces pommes, continue la jeune femme, il y aura encore d'autres occasions de s'enrichir et de parcourir les mers.

Les Néréides les accompagnent, elle en est certaine. Elle a lu les légendes sur ces femmes, filles de Poséidon, qui bercent les marins par des chants enchanteurs et qui les guident, au contraire des sirènes. Ce sont leurs voix qu'elle entend chaque fois qu'elle s'approche de l'océan, des sons qui l'appellent et qui lui révèlent qui elle est.

\- Votre père serait fier de vous.

Carina se retourne vers Jack qui lui sourit rapidement avant de s'éclipser. Le capitaine n'est pas quelqu'un qui se laisse bercer par les sentiments et qui accorde des compliments à n'importe qui. D'une certaine manière, la jeune femme est émue par cette déclaration, parce que c'est tout ce qu'elle cherche à faire. Elle veut honorer ce père vu si brièvement et porter son nom dignement. Carina Smyth n'existe plus depuis sa rencontre avec des pirates, elle est devenue Carina Barbossa.


End file.
